Secret Admirer
by edhel-tarien
Summary: “So…there’s someone who is checking you out tonight! It seems you have a secret admirer!” YAOI TyKa


_**Secret admirer  
**__Authoress: Edhel-tarien  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
**_**Type: Oneshot, TyKa and MaRe**_

_Well…another short…hopefully funny (another attempt at humour) fic. Hope you like and please review to let me know how it turned out! **SCRIBBLE ALERT!** This is definitely my usual style! LOL!  
_

I could feel his eyes on me; they've been there all night. I knew he was starring, Rei and Max laughing at him. As usual I was against a wall, somewhere distanced from them. Rei had told me three weeks ago, that Tyson held deep affections for me, and ever since then, I been dropping subtle hints of my returned feelings. Any day now, Tyson Kinomiya is going to confess his love to me, and we will marry and start a family. Any day now. Just waiting for that day…

It's like a fairytale really. He saved me from myself on that lake, swept me off my feet, broke my 'cold and broken' heart and now we're in love! Something that every person dreams of and I'm living it. So what has Kai Hiwitari got to say for himself? TYSON IS TAKING TOO LONG! Now honestly! All he has to say is 'Kai I'm in love with you' and it's over and done with. But Tyson is the romantic type, he'll probably take me out to a movie, then for drinks, then a walk...and there at my apartment door step, it's a nice door step, perfect for true loves first kiss. Perfect for me and Tyson. But is the lighting really right? And its under video surveillance…do I want everyone watching my first kiss? Will it end up on Oprah? Rickie Lake? Jerry Springer?

We've been in love for years really. I could tell that Tyson cared; he really was the only one who made an effort to get to know me. Like, well…Max and Rei did as well, but they where to busy trying to get to know he each other, and I mean 'getting to know each other', that they never really bothered with me too much. That's where Tyson comes in. My little dragon, that was chubby at first, then became good looking, and then really muscular with EXTREMELY good looks. There aint a girl or guy in this town that can keep their hands of him, and he's all mine! Anyone who dares to say different will meet the darker side of Dranzer, believe me.

So when is the day that he will confess? Who knows? Rei said that they had a plan to push him into confessing, but what he lacked to tell me, is when the day was that he planned to do it. People are walking by, people eyeing me up and down and laughing. What is their problem anyway? Why are they laughing? Oh I get it, it's because I haven't changed. Still against a wall, far away from everyone else. I get it, ha ha. My body is shaking with silent laughter. Idiots. Wait until I'm in the bey dish with them, then they'll wish that I had changed. Cause maybe then I would have been a little more lenient towards them.

Back to Tyson. Have you noticed I think about him a lot? That's because we're soul mates. You know? Those only two people perfect for each other? I said that Tyson was all mine right? Damn he looks good tonight…long black jeans, deep blue shirt. Persian blue to be exact. His hair grown half way down his back, pulled into a loose pony tale. Oh yeah, Tyson was gorgeous. Down right sexy. Should be illegal…the way those jeans curve around….okay Kai, hold yourself together. No use googiling over Tyson if he's all the way over there! Now…a plan of action. As I see it, relationships are a bit like beybattle. You have to wait for the right moment, potentially getting beat up in the process, and then striking to win the game. Or that cliché that's commonly used…what was it? The balls in your court?

Balls….Hehe… Hehe…I like balls, especially Ty….there we go again! _KAI! KEEP YOURSELF TOGETHER!_ Sighing I glanced at their table. What is this? Movement? Rei has that cheeky grin on his face, Max red from laughter on the floor. Tyson looks determined…could it be? Is it finally time for him to confess his undying love for me? Alright...so what shall I say? Should I reject him then pull him back so that I can suck face? Hmm….his lips…_KAI! FOCUS!_ Wait a minute! Oh my Dranzer! He's walking my way! KAI _ACT COOL! STRIKE A CASUAL COOL POSE! **NOT THAT ONE IDIOT YOU LOOK RETARDED!**_

"Hey Kai" so sexy he is, damn right sleek. "Hn" funny how it means so many things those two letters. Possibly my favourite word in existence. Except for idiot, it comes in handy a lot in my life. "So…there's someone who is checking you out tonight! It seems you have a secret admirer!" he stated, wriggling his eyebrows at me. Good Dranzer! He's going to profess his love for me! Thank god, he sure took his time. Now he'll tell me that he loves me, and we'll leave the club, back to my apartment, where I would…play some games with him…Hehe. "Oh really? And who is that?" I asked, here we go, my poetic confession… "You have to guess!" Well, well, well! He's definitely going to be interested in those games I have installed for him! Raising a brow, I lean back onto the wall, crossing my arms in a cool position. "Alright then…what colour hair does this person have?" Tyson smirked as he leaned beside me, his nicely shaped muscles brushing against me. "Blue" that's right Tyson, your all mine. "Oh? Okay then…what type of skin does this person have?" Tyson glanced about, a cheeky smile dancing across his lips. "Tanned" like it could get any more obvious!

"Oh really? Okay…how old is this person?" Tyson shrugged as he winked at me. "Around your age" I smiled at him as he leaned a little closer. "Oh? And what eye colour?" Tyson visibly gulped at me being so close. Come on! I practically spelling out I feel the same way! "Uhh…about my eye colour I think" he whispered, my face close to his. Staring into his deep blue eyes, I slipped an arm around him. "How tall is this person?" I stated, my voice dropping lower. I can feel him squirm a little from nerves, his stomach biceps rubbing against mine. Good gods just say it now so we can leave! "Around my height" he whispered back. "Just checking" I whispered before I pulled him to me in a passionate hot kiss. Damn he's so sexy, I said that right? I feel him moan as I push him against the wall harshly, still not breaking for air. Before I know it, Tyson was ripped from me and there was a blotch of aqua hair stuffed into my face. What the hell?

_SLAP! _"Tyson! You where meant to come over here to set me up with him! Not to make out!" what the? You mean Tyson wasn't talking about himself? "Hehe…sorry Ming Ming…just kinda happened…" he states, rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly. Ming Ming? ARGH! No way! She spun around to face me, her eyes watering. "I thought you liked me! Everyone does! Hmph!" Grabbing Kenny, they stormed out the door. What the hell just happened? Tyson laughed as he came back in front of me. "Well, there you go. But if you're not busy with Ming Ming tonight, how bout coming with me and finishing what we started?" he stated, a smirk on his shining lips. Now this is what I've been talking about! "How bout my house?" I asked, Tyson smirking before slipping his hand in mine. "Anywhere" he replied, thank the gods! It's finally coming true! Hoping in my car and driving, I stop at the red light and pounce on him. What? The guys irresistible alright? Tyson moaned as I kissed his neck. "Gods Kai! You sure did take long enough to get here!" what the? Leaning on top of him I look at him confusedly. "I did after all tell Rei to tell you three weeks ago! I've been waiting for ages!" I roll my eyes as I hear the cars beeping behind me.

Finally arriving at my apartment, we stepped up to the door, Tyson grinning at me. "So Kai…what do you expect to do once inside?" I raised my brow at him, that cheeky little bugger! Trying to play innocent huh? Too late, you're all mine! "Games…" I reply, Tyson laughing as he slips his arms around my waist. "I do actually love you Kai" he whispered, his eyes shinning brightly under the light. I smiled as I placed my lips on his. "I love you too" giving him a soft kiss. "So what game should we play first?" Tyson asked, laughing as he traced a finger down my chest. "Don't worry, I've been planning this for ages!" I replied, the two of us laughing as we ran inside. Let's just say I feel sorry for our neighbours, it was definitely louder then usual in my house.

_**THE END**_

_I warned you, its scribble! Oo I can imagine all your faces "that's not usually her style!" but what the heck, something I thought would be a little funny, and Ming Ming and Kai! OO Scary… (Shiver) Hope you liked and please review!_

_Edhel _


End file.
